ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Montgomery Scott
Removed *"Mr.Scott has had a few share of difficulty, when Mr.Scott and his party crash-landed on Taurus II, while studying about Murasaki 359. Mr. Scott is also implicated in the murder of innocent women by a sadistic killer.But later found out to be innocent and help find out that the killer is a sadistic entity killer." *"Scotty is also the first to recrystallize dilithium crystals, in 2286 late crew of USS Enterprise travel back in time to the year 1986, to seek out two whales to save Earth from a Probe." The above paragraphs were temporarily removed from the article. Feel free to use this information to add content to the article, but please do so in a manner that is compatible with the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style. Please also consider editing the article locally using a word processor, instead of making dozens of minor changes to the article. Thank you. -- Cid Highwind 08:07, 31 Mar 2004 (PST) ::*''A possible canon explanation for the inconsistency is that being stuck in a transporter pattern for so long may have had some effect on his memory, at least temporary, or he may have been deluded in the moments following his rematerialization. Another possible explanation may be that Captain Scott simply assumed that Kirk had somehow managed to cheat fate once again. This would be consistent with Kirk's larger-than-life persona and his uncanny ability to circumvent death. Another explanation could be the very fact that the character was in his 70's by the time the Jenolen was lost so his mind could have started to deteriorate, with or without the assistance of being trapped inside a computer for another 70 years.'' :Removed speculation. There are many explanations and all are plausible...let's not list them here. — Morder 09:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) sidebar Why were the images moved back to the artile, I think it looked much better in the sidebar... AmdrBoltz 22:05, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Images are best represented when they were placed along with the paragraph describing the individual at the age that the picture depicts. This is the norm with all characters with larger articles (William T. Riker, Leonard McCoy, James Kirk, etc). The only case I am aware of where this is unavoidable would be Sarek. --Gvsualan 22:34, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) real-world dispute over birthplace Linlithgow, Scotland, plans to honour the late James Doohan by putting up a plaque claiming to be Scotty's birthplace. However, Aberdeen, Elgin, and Edinburgh are apparently disputing this. See this CBC story for details. 18:04, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) "Bible"? * "However, the "bible" for the original series states that Scott was born in Edinburgh." Is this a book? Was it a folder of notes scribbled by Roddenberry? Please explain or wikify. :This not should probably not be added until there is a more concrete source, i've never seen any TOS writer's guide that says such a thing (the "series bible" is a reference to a behind-the-scene instruction manual for writers. i've seen the TNG and some of the VOY versions, but never TOS. :The IP user who removed the comments is correct, User:Jaz was incorrect to revert his changes, and should have at least explained himself here. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:09, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Thank you. For the record, I posted the above in September 2005 and waited patiently for 8 months with no answer or reply before I ventured to edit the article; and now I've been reverted twice by careless admins who don't explain their actions, who don't bother to read my explanations, who assume that I'm wrong simply because I'm an unregistered user — and one of whom has even accused me of not participating on this talk page! Incomplete? This article seems extremely lacking in detail compared to other major character articles. Although, a summary is provided. I'm unsure on if adding a "Article incomplete" template would be alright, as there is no sections that aren't written. They're just short. --Zeromaru 01:19, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Misogynistic *"Scotty had a rather "traditional" view of women and their roles in society and Starfleet. As a result, he was sometimes accused of being patriarchal or misogynistic." My memory is a little hazy. In which movie or episode was this established in?--AC84 00:59, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) Age If Scott was born in 2222, how was he still alive in 2369? He'd have to be 147 years old, which I believe is not commonplace for Humans? Or am I missing something I didnt read? 23:20, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, first off, in the future, it's not at all commonplace. Dr. McCoy lived to be at least 137 (as he appeared in . As for Scott, he was born in 2222, but after retiring from Starfleet in 2294, he was aboard the when it crashed on a Dyson sphere. With no resources to live on, Scotty devised a way to suspend himself in a transporter buffer until help arrived. He was rescued 75 years later by the crew of the . See for more information. -- From Andoria with Love 04:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Quotes *''"I can't change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes."'' Oh, come on! Everyone knows it's "I canna change the laws of physics!" Engineer as an acting officer I know this is not really important here, but I always wondered how an engineer can be third in command on a military vessel. Is this really possible? Does anyone know more about this? I am aware that in SNG even Councellor Troy and Doctor Crusher became acting officers, but - seeing their completely non-military backgrounds prior to this - it can't be taken serious any more. :As for your first paragraph, obviously in Starfleet they can. Remember that Scotty also held an officer rank. As for your second paragraph, why can't it be taken seriously? It was on screen, it is as serious canon as anything else. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:57, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :I'd also remind you that Scotty was not the only one in the chain this way. Look at Trip in Enterprise, I think he was third in command and had an officer rank, then there is Geordi, who took command on at least a couple of occasions, and held an officer rank. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) As to my second paragraph: There is so much nonsense within the "next generation" (e.g. a society without money) that according to me it is not worthwhile giving too much thought about it. Concerning the "old generation" I admit I might be wrong. The reasons for my doubts concerning the rank in OS: There the officer ranks largely correspond to Navy officer ranks. While it is already hard to believe that Spock as second in command can at the same time be a science officer, one could at least say that science perhaps is only an occasional duty on a cruiser. Concerning Scott it is the other way round. He is chief engineer - and this clashes with the rank of third in command. The first and the second officer on a ship is something of a permanent task, just like the captain. Or could you imagine that Kirk was at the same time the chef de cuisine (I know they didn't have one, but you get my point) on Enterprise? ::Star Trek is not the modern navy, nor is intended to be. Who knows what traditions may have evolved in 300 or so years? I personally see absolutely no problem with engineers or science officers having high positions in the chain of command; in fact this supports Starfleet's non-military roles.– Cleanse talk 04:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) PNA-incomplete Missing elements from "Who Mourns For Adonais?" and "The Lights of Zetar", as well as all TAS appearances. Could also include the times he was in command. --Alan 19:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Rank of Captain I recently removed this from the intro paragraph: "He is also one of the six starfleet officers (Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, and W. Decker are the other five) under James T. Kirk to have attained the rank of Captain." While it's an interesting fact I don't really think it belongs there, since this is an article about Scotty. Also Chekov only made it to Commander, on screen. And Decker didn't really make Captain under Kirk, Kirk actually had him temporarily demoted to XO! Vince 02:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mention of Transwarp transport in early career Scott's early work on transwarp transport occurred in the alternate reality after Nero's incursion had already occurred. Do we know if that work also occurred in the prime reality? It would be appropriate to mention the work that had been brought to the alternate reality by Spock Prime.Ctetc2007 22:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Famous quote "I'm giving it all she's got Captain..." This is an identifying quote which the character has to both trekies and non trekies abroad. The correct quote should be added. 17th April 2010 06:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to properly edit these things, but I had to ask; Where is that line actually from? I spent more than 30 minutes googling to find out, but I could find no original source. All I found was the line from the new movie. Now it's boggling my mind. Could someone kindly tell me? Pegg hypothesis I know it's the "other" Scotty, and a fanon conjecture, but given that half of Scotland claims to be his eventual birthplace, I think it can at least be mentioned, as much as Linlithgow holding an exhibition or "his actual accent implies." --Ten-pint 00:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Fingure You know how Doohan only had four fingures on his right hand, and on a few occasions, we actually see Scotty missing a fingure on a few occasions (Who Mourns for Adonais? is one), doesn't that mean that Scotty himself is missing one fingure? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait. I just noticed the bit in the background section. I didn't see it before coz I spealt 'finger' wrong :S --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) new quote? The quotes page doesn't seem to allow quotes from multiple people ala the episodes' pages. Is that done on purpose? I'd like to add: "Scott to Bridge." "Spock here." "Mr. Spock, the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura and Chekov -- they vanished! They got onto the transporter platform, and... they just vanished!" "I presume you mean they vanished in a manner not consistent with the usual workings of the transporter, Mr. Scott." "Aye, of course I mean that. Do you think I'd call you if they just beamed down?" : - Scott and Spock but don't see where the appropriate place to add it would be. --Brumagnus 23:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Please review MA:QUOTE, but in short it contains standards agreed to by the community, which include the idea that quotes should be no more than one or two lines, because if you need more than that to recall something, it wasn't too memorable. Quotes should also have some sort of deeper meaning behind them. The standards are somewhat arbitrary, but were needed to rein in the quotes sections of all articles, as they were getting out of hand, overwhelming the article pages.--31dot 23:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Religious Views I'm watching the episode where the crew of the Enterprise encounter Apollo (S2E2), and Scott shows a particular disdane for Apollo. After observing this, McCoy offers the explanation "Scotty doesn't believe in gods." Which would suggest he is an atheist. Just thought it might be worth adding to the personal section. --Looq 12:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC)